Necessidade
by Chrno Christopher
Summary: Ele a amava, por isso era mais que desejo, era uma necessidade.


**Disclaimer: Fairy tail não me pertence. **

"Eu sou um dragão de pêlo  
Eu cuspo fogo  
Não me esconda o jogo  
Ou berro no ato..."

Meu amor, meu bem, me ame – Zeca baleiro

* * *

"Hum" Ele coloca a mão na cabeça enquanto se esforça pra pensar...

"Hum" Fecha os olhos...

"hum...." Continua fazendo dezenas de caretas.

Aquilo era realmente complicado, o que havia de errado com a Lucy? Ela era realmente estranha, está certo que mulheres em si já eram algo meio fora da compreensão, mas ela em especial era muito difícil de entender já que não tinha mais ninguém como ela. Definitivamente ela era muito estranha e enquanto pensava nela ele ouve o som da porta se abrindo...

Lucy abre a porta sorridente, deixa sua bolsa uma mesinha e vai em direção a sala onde vê o dragon slayer sentado com uma expressão pensativa no rosto. – Ah, tadaima.

– Hm, Lucy, Oka...- É interrompido por uma Lucy irritada, ela mesmo o cumprimentou por que agora estava assim?

– Okaeri nada! O que diabos você ta fazendo aí sentado pensando na vida como se estivesse em casa, pior ainda, por que eu to tão acostumada com isso que te cumprimentei quando cheguei!

Ela se ajoelha e põe as mãos na cabeça, falando coisas como "A que ponto cheguei" "Meu deus" ele realmente não consegue entender direito, mas fica a fitando de forma séria, como se analisasse todas as suas reações, até que ela repara e olha pra ele que continua sereno como se estivesse tentando desvendar o maior dos mistérios na sua cabeça, ela levanta arruma a saia e repara que ele continuava olhando pra ela, mas agora estava observando seu corpo, como se estivesse tentando tirar suas medidas a olho nu, aquilo era realmente estranho, ela só poderia esperar que alguma conclusão idiota viesse dele, o que surpreendentemente não aconteceu.

– Humm... – Ele solta esse "hum" longo enquanto olha pra ela sério.

– O que foi idiota?! – Ela grita ainda um pouco irritada.

–Você é mesmo muito bonita, certo? –Fala todo sério.

Ahn? O que diabos aquele idiota estava falando agora... – E.. e.. é... i... isso... isso mesmo. – Diz ela depois de ser pega com a guarda totalmente baixa e sem entender a situação ainda.

Ele não entende direito, por que ela falou daquele jeito todo estranho? Não é ela que sempre fica se gabando disso? –Hum... Mas a Mirajane é tão bonita quanto você... E tem a Erza também... e a Levi é realmente fofinha.

Tá bom, agora já era de mais! O que se passa na cabeça daquele idiota? Ele realmente vem até a minha casa só pra falar das garotas mais bonitas que eu que ele conhece? Ele pode ser tão sem noção assim? De toda a forma ela não tinha muita certeza se ficava triste ou com raiva, antes que ela pudesse se decidir ele já está parado na frente dela.

–Lucy é tão estranha.... – Ele diz antes de sem mais nem menos cheirar ela no pescoço... – É tão diferente das outras mulheres.

As intenções dele já estavam tomando uma cor totalmente diferente na cabeça da garota, que não conseguia dizer nada, a mão dele desliza pelo braço dela fazendo cada pelo do seu corpo se eriçar, o que era aquele olhar dele? Ela não conseguia compreender, ou não queria...

–I..idiota, você está dizendo que gosta de mim? Hehe.. – Ela da uma risada meio forçada e sem jeito – Você está brincando, certo...

Ela realmente não acredita no que vê, aquela cara estúpida e surpresa dele, qualquer um repararia que o que se passava na cabeça dele naquela hora era algo como um "Então é isso." Só um idiota como ele pra acabar com todo aquele clima tenso de maneira tão estúpida.

–Então é por isso que com a Lucy é diferente das outras mulheres, hum... – Ele a olha de cima a baixo – Não é como se eu só tivesse atração por ela, é mais como se eu quisesse devorá-la, não... é mais como se eu precisasse devorá-la.

Ele simplesmente vem e fala tudo isso na minha frente? Ele não era idiota, aquilo já estava em outra escala, falar esse tipo de coisa na frente da pessoa em questão? Droga estou ficando toda vermelha e que olhar é esse dele pra mim agora? Esse olhar de "agora que eu já entendi..."

–Lucy... – Ele leva a mão em direção ao rosto dela que recua.

–Vo.. você está de brincadeira, certo? – Ela continua recuando até encontrar uma parede.

–Você é estranha... por que eu mentiria sobre isso... – Sua mão alcança a face dela enquanto sua perna direita avança entra as duas pernas dela, deixando o corpo dos dois colados e ele avança seu rosto em direção ao dela.

– Natsu... na – Ela vira o rosto mas o não acaba morto junto de um gemido na garganta, quando a mão dele puxava a sua coxa pra junto do corpo dele.

Ele estava tonto, inebriado com o odor dela, era aquela sensação, aquela necessidade do mesmo ar que ela, do gosto dela na sua boca do calor dela na sua pele. Ele crava seus dentes no pescoço dela e a ouve gemer novamente em seu ouvido, aquilo o enlouquece e uma de suas mãos vai parar na nuca da garota emaranhando-se em seus cabelos a fazendo olhar direto nos olhos dele, aquela expressão de prazer no rosto dela pouco a pouco vai mudando para uma envergonhada, então ele simplesmente da um enorme sorriso inocente.

– Eu realmente amo você Lucy. – Ela da um sorriso meio sem jeito e faz algumas caretas sem saber direito como reagir.

Ele a aperta firme e com um sorriso malicioso no rosto lhe da um beijo, não era com o qual ela sempre sonhou, em algum lugar romântico, com velas, musica... era muito melhor, era selvagem, impaciente, insaciável, era interminável, não parou na sua boca, percorreu todo o seu corpo, causou todos os melhores tipos de sensação, já era tarde de mais, ela não poderia negar a vontade dele, ele não poderia mais controlar seu desejo por ela e ambos não deixariam que aquela noite acabasse tão cedo.

*****O amanhecer chega*****

O despertador tocou e quando Lucy abriu os olhos tudo que ela tudo que ela viu foi o escuro até perceber que o que realmente estava na frente dela era o peito do Natsu, o que a fez lembrar de todo o ocorrido na noite passada, mal podia acreditar naquilo, ela levanta o seu rosto e o vê sorrindo pra ela.

–Quem diria que você poderia ser tão selvagem assim Lucy.

É, ele realmente não era nem um pouco romântico e com toda certeza a palavra senso comum não faz parte do seu vocabulário, mas mesmo assim...

–O que diabos você está fazendo aqui idiota! – Ela grita de repente olhando pra ele brava.

–Ahn? O que Lucy? Ont...

Ela o abraça firme –Estou só brincando... hmm Natsu? – Ele murmura alguma coisa – Eu também amo você.

* * *

Owari

* * *

Bom ta aí, outra one-shot Natsu Lucy;

Espero que gostem e que não esteja com muitos erros!

Deixem uma review ou duas pra mim *.*

Hum, agluém comentou sobre fazer uma continuação pra "Era estupidez" e eu realmente já tinha pensado em fazer, se pá saí alguma coisa um dia desses!

Mas é isso, até a próxima!


End file.
